


regresaste

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek, stheo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf





	1. eres tu......

sitiendome todo abrumado y desesperado salgo de la clinica donde deje a mi padre debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte por una infeccion muy rara y sin cura , tomo el vehiculo del sheriff y me dirijo al unico lugar donde encuentro paz y lo se es muy raro que la encuentre aqui pero en realidad la encuentro y ese lugar es el loft del sourwolf ......tengo ansiedad muevo mis manos de un lado a otro manchadas por la sangre de el , las restrego en la ropa tratando de quitarla , me desespero cuando veo que es imposible por que ya esta seca entierro mis manos en mi cabeza estirando mi pelo y cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarme y pensar como saldremos de esta ....

Hey eres tu.... - depronto escucho una voz bastante conocida pero no podria ser por que no estaba aqui - pense que era alguien mas o un robo.................... stiles me estas escuchando - preguntaba derek

regresaste!- solo decia eso y se lanzaba a darle un abrazo como para averiguar si no era una de esas alucinaciones - ohh lo siento , perdon ...... no queria emmmm cuando llegaste , te quedaras? o volveras a irte , dime lo siento por lo de ese abrazo eeeees quee mmnhhmm- decia stiles con su vomito verbal

STILES! - le gritaba derek - si llegue ahora en la mañana y si me quedare y emmm no volvere a irme y ese abrazo esta bien , no te preocupes - decia derek tocando a stiles en el hombro

que han hecho con derek , nunca te habia escuchado hablar tanto - dijo stiles

supongo que he cambiado - decia derek sentandose al lado de stiles en el sillon - y esto si que es nuevo decia tocando el brazo de stiles ensangrentado -decia derek pero stiles quitaba el brazo como si el toque le hubiera quemado

es de el , mi padre se esta muriendo y no se que hacer para salvarlo , derek me quedare solo derek no se que hacer - stiles se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con desesperacion y casi tenia un ataque de panico

stiles tranquilo que esta pasando por que es de tu padre esa sangre , stiles que esta pasando.....- preguntaba derek poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de stiles con sus ojos amarillos brillando

 

stiles se ponia a contarle todo lo que habia pasado con la llegada de theo y los dread doctors , las quimeras los asesinatos y demas cosas que habian pasado en su ausencia


	2. Sorpresas y reclamos

Derek mate a alguien , que no entiendes eso - gritaba stiles

Lo entiendo y mas por que me dijiste que fue en defensa propia , estabas en peligro ese chico mitad wendigo iba a matarte era eso o morir stiles , no te culpes de ello -decia derek mirando el camino

Despues de eso hubo un silencio tan grande hasta que stiles lo rompio

Crees que aun haya algo de el en mi?....- preguntaba stiles

De quien ?- dijo derek

Del noguitsune ..... - decia tembloroso

Por que lo dices ?- dijo derek mirandolo y volviendo a poner la vista en el camino

Por la forma en la que theo me llamo , cuando me conto lo de mi padre ...... el dijo vengo por la mujer coyote que su primer instinto es matar, por la banshee , por el kitsune oscuro , por el beta con problemas de ira , y por void stiles ....... y cuando me confronto no se de donde saque tanta fuerza que de un solo golpe lo mande al suelo y ahi fue cuando el dijo ; si , ahi esta , ese es el void stiles ...... crees que aun haya algo de el en mi -terminaba preguntando stiles

Hemos llegado -decia derek entrando al estacionamiento del hospital

El trayecto del auto al piso donde se encontraba su habitacion era el silencio absoluto

Ya en la sala de espera junto a varios oficiales de la comisaria , los dos en silencio esperando a que alguien diera informacion del estado de salud de su padre , cuando de pronto stiles ve a scott saliendo del elevador y mirando hacia la habitacion de su padre y sale disparado hacia el tomandolo por la chaqueta y lo tiro al suelo

Donde estabas?! , tu confiaste en el , creiste en el Eh! , donde demonios estabas scott!!- gritaba stiles que estaba sobre scott

Derek entraba y lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo jalo para separarlo y los oficiales hacian lo mismo con scott

Esta bien , esta bien - decia stiles soltandose del agarre del lobo

Tu padre no es el unico que salio herido- decia scott

Ohh tu sanaras - le decia stiles viendo la playera manchada de sangte de scott

No hablo de mi stiles , hablo de lydia ........- dijo scott que fue retirado por su madre , de ahi

Derek hizo lo mismo con stiles , llevandolo de nuevo a la sala de espera a calmarse , pero sin decir una palabra de la fuerza que stiles uso para tirar a scott


End file.
